Shinku Ga Crush
by Hunter Guadiana
Summary: After 3 weeks of Peace, Shinku Embarks on yet another journey due to an attack from the East, he will be setting foot on a land completely Foreign to him, the land of Wakoku, will he be able to put a stop to this war and prevent them from attacking the Empire any further, and will he be able to find the person that's missing in his life? (Swordsman of Rage sequel)
1. Life in the New Empire

It has been 3 weeks since the Defeat of the Demon Prince Zenith along with the fall of the Empire, the land and it's new government have been showered in peace, Night Raid still remained as the Empress's Guardians and Assassins, Everyone now lives where the Jaeger's previously lived. The original Night Raid hq remained for back up in case anything went haywire, among the capitals courtyard stood Shinku, doing his daily training of swinging his Greatsword around, with each swing he calmly looks at his surroundings.

"Now that that's done" he said to himself, he puts down his blade and sits on the grass, looking at the nice evening sky, "Hey Shinku" Tatsumi called out, he was carrying 2 cups of Water as he walked towards him. He sits with him and offers him the other cup "So how's living a life of peace going?" Tats asks, Shinku lightly sips his drink, thinking of these 3 weeks of peace "Its...Weird", "How so" Tats asked again, Shinku nods and puts the cup down "I've never experienced a single day where I didn't have to fight in a long while, it's quite a change". "Your voice hasn't changed a single bit, as Monotone as usual, things never change huh?" Tats stretches as he looks down at the grass, upon looking at the sky once again, Shinku sighs, he has realized things were mostly the same, but there was that one thing missing in his life, the warm embrace of his Mother, "I guess you can say that" he replied, Tatsumi assumes he was thinking about her and begins to pat his shoulder "Don't worry, I'm sure she will come back soon", Shinku looks back at him for a couple of seconds and nods "Alright".

As they both walk through the halls they look at the many fine paintings and scenery "I always dreamed of this you know, living within the capital, I'm experiencing my old dreams come to reality" Tatsumi informed him, Suddenly a nice but loud feminine voice echoed the hallway "Tatsumi, where are you?", Mine had appeared in front of them with his knuckles on her hips, wearing a fine pink dress and her hair free flowing, Tatsumi scratches his head "I was just in the courtyard with Shinku here, you know talking about life". Mine nods and turns towards Shinku with a smile "Still wearing that armor I see, I can't imagine you waring anything else", Shinku tilts his head with his eyes widened a bit "Mhm", Tats laughs a bit "Don't take it too seriously ok", Mine begins to hold Tatsumi's hand and they all arrive at the dining room.

As they all sit down and eat what they desire Shinku notices the many people surrounding the big table, they weren't shady and selfish nobles or corrupt businessmen, they were genuinely happy looking people with friendly faces, Sheele has just arrived and finds her friends, "Hey Sheele" Mine happily waved, As Sheele sat down she almost fell down but Shinku helped her up, she swept her sweat away and smiled towards him "Thanks Shinku, im still a little clumsy", then he replied back "Your welcome". Everyone eventually finished their dinner and returned back to their new hq within the capital, "I still need to get used to living here" Sheele exclaimed, Mine nods "Yeah, me too", Shinku crosses his arms and looks out the window "I'm a little used to this place", Tatsumi turns to him and asks "Weren't you a Jaeger before?", he nods and responds quietly "Yeah". Mine puts her hands on the table and looks "How was it like?". Shinku rests his shoulders, looking at the orange fading sun "Well…it was pretty similar to working with you guys, missions, friends, and enjoying the luxury of the Capital, although the other Night Raid hq isn't as high quality", "So, were they just people who want the best for their country?" she asks further, Shinku nods "They were exactly that, People".

The next day Shinku was arrives at Wave and Kurome's house and knocks the door, as the door opens he is greeted by Kurome's tight hug "Welcome back Shinku" she said happily to him, "Thanks Aunt" he responded with a small smile, they sit on a cough in the living room and begin to talk "Is it nicer over there in the capital now Shinku?" she asks, he slowly nods "Yes, much less suspicious people around". Wave passes by and turns his head "That's good to know, I did kinda feel uncomfortable with the nobles we used to be around at that time", Kurome takes a bite out of her cookie and smiles comfortably "We have some meat cooking, do you want some?" she asks, Shinku nods and sits up straight. After they eat Kurome starts to lay down on the couch and takes off her shoes "I haven't seen Seryu around anywhere, is she doing alright?", "I believe so, I think she's currently at the old Night Raid hq watching over it" Shinku replied, Wave sits up and remembers something "I think I heard a report about unknown ships arriving here, ships from the far east".

Shinku gets up "Really, east?", Wave scratches his head "Yeah, a few of them were travelers, but there was one ship in particular that gave me an ominous feeling", Kurome curiously looks up and watches "What happened?", Wave rests his shoulders "Well about 3 days ago I think, this one ship that arrived started to randomly attack our docks, but luckily I was there to easily deal with them". Shinku leanded closer, interested to hear more, Wave began to continue his story "We left one person alive and interrogated them, he said they are from an Eastern land called Wakoku and they were a Nation called Tenrou, they apparently…wanted to expand their army because they are in a war with another nation". "War huh, I guess there's no end to it" Shinku says as he looks out the window while crossing his arms, he walks closer to it and looks at the deep blue ocean "This place already had enough war, there's no need for more", Wave stand up as well "What are you planning?" he asks, Shinku thinks for a while and thinks of an idea "If they are going to be hostile towards us then I will go to their land and see what is really going on, if they plan on attacking us further, this time of peace will swiftly end and more blood will be spilt". Wave puts his hand in his pocket and has a concerned look "Do you plan on going alone, we can help you with your plan", Shinku objects "You both had enough fighting, my Aunt needs to have a break, and besides…You need to protect her, it's safer to remain here with her than to go with me", Kurome looks down "Shinku, will you come back?", he turns around and touches both of her shoulders "Of coarse Aunt Kurome, I will come back as soon as I can, once this travesty is dealt with". Wave looks at Kurome and nods "Alright, but don't you want to at least bring someone else with you?", Shinku shakes his head "Its better if I go alone, plus…this also gives me a chance to test myself even further, breaking my limits to grow stronger", later he walks out the door and looks back, Kurome waves at him and Smiles "Bye Shinku, we will see you soon!", seeing his Aunt smile at him gives him the strength to push forward, Shinku waves goodbye also and goes back to the capital, as he arrives back into his room he sits on the bed, thinking about his plan. "Before I leave, I got to inform the others, especially Leone, they need to know I'm heading East to deal with this problem" Shinku says in his thoughts, he starts to walk around "I think Najenda should have a map that could take me east, since the Rongo rongo is already taken", he begins to walk through the hallways, looking for the Najenda, after a long 3 weeks of peace, Shinku is throwing himself into more Conflict and Chaos in order to let the peace last longer, but does he realise, Murasame's roots lie East within the land of Wakoku.

*To be Continued, Beginning of the Eastern War Arc*


	2. Sailing to the East

The new ruler of the Empire, Najenda, is sitting in her office writing stuff down, she hears a knock on the door and says "Come in", as the door opens Shinku steps inside the room, he closes the door and looks into her eyes "Mam, there's something I need to inform you about", Najenda looked concerned "Shinku, is everything alright?", he walks closer to her and sits down "I just got informed by Wave, about an attack from the East". Najenda froze for a few seconds, stunned by the words "Attacked, from the East, but why?" she asked, he crosses his arms "I think it's something about a War going on in their land, they want territory, and they thought this place would benefit them", he looks slightly down, remembering what else to say "Empress Najenda, I think I need a map to this Land, so I can prevent any future attacks". "Shinku, are you sure you want to go, this can be risky" Najenda Informed him "Do you think you will be able to come back in one piece?", he rests his shoulders nods his head "Yes mam, I'd hate for the empire to be pulled into more war, besides, we won't have to risk losing more of our friends", Najenda breaths lightly and smiles "Ok".

She stands up, going through her drawers, and picks up a large map "Here it is, the map to Wakoku", as he takes it he notices the empire and the direction to the Land, Shinku rolls it up and puts it in the small Bag on the back of his waist "Thanks mam, i will make sure I get back as soon as I'm done", Najenda nods "I'll tell the others that you are going, don't want them wondering where you are", he turns around and nods, closing the door as he leaves.

A few hours later in his bedroom, Shinku was thinking about when to get an available boat, once he finished he lays down on his bed and sighs, he hears the door creek open, and sees a worried Leone "I heard you were leaving.." she said in a somber tone, Shinku sits up "Its only temporary, I promise I will be back ok" he responds. She walks closer and sits with him, giving him a warm hug, Shinku rubs her back gently and comforts her "I just don't want any more of our friends getting killed, I don't want you to be killed", Leone turns her head up "So….is there another reason you want to go?" she asks, Shinku looks to his side "Maybe, I don't really know yet, all I want is your safty". Leone begins to smile and kisses his cheek before standing up, before she leaves she turns her head "Oh, and…what do you think we should name them?", he closes his eyes and smiles "It depends".

When the sky began to turn dark, Shinku was already at the docks, looking for his boat, as he finds it he sees a man standing near it, "Hello sir, I believe you must be Shinku, I've got your boat set up, you should really be glad for the Empress herself paying for it", he nods at the man and walks past him "Indeed", when he gets on the boat he walks to the driver and shows him the map to where he's going, the driver nods his head and gives him a thumbs up "Got it, we will get there in no time", Shinku turns around and walks off to the front, the ship begins to sail east and the beautiful moonlight shines on the ocean. Shinku looks at the map very closely, noticing the details, as he puts it away the ships chef walks next to him and crosses his arms "I heard you were going to Wakoku, since the Empress told us", Shinku nods "Yes, you know of it?", the man nods "Some of it yes, I heard there are 3 well known nations, Soukai, Tenrou, and Saryuu, there are 22 in total", "Sounds massive" Shinku replied, the chef nodded "The war makes it very dangerous to navigate, so be careful out there", as the man walks away Shinku looks at the moonlight and sighs, in the distance, a familiar Skeletal figure and a Dragon were watching over him, high up in the mountains.

2 days have passed since Shinku last sailed away from the Empire, and in the fresh morning sky the birds were shouting and the orange sun shined on the blue sea, Shinku looked at the map and noticed they were getting close "This boat is faster than I expected" he said to himself, he gets out of his little room and walks into the bar, most of the people were sailors since Shinku was the main passenger, the Chef serves him some cooked fish and decides to sit with him "Pretty crowded huh, we got a lot of workers here in case anything goes wrong, sorry if it bothers you", Shinku picks up the fish and takes a bite "I understand". As he eats Shinku looks around the boat "Is there anything else you know about Wakoku sir?", the man nods his head "I heard there is a Danger Beast somewhere in between the Empire and Wakoku, they call it Jormungandr the great Serpent, many stories say It's as huge as an island". Shinku seemed rather surprised to hear about this beast as his eyes were slightly wider, "I see, so it must be a Super class Danger beast" he said, the Chef gets up after finishing his Breakfast and stretches "Anyways I hope you enjoy it here as much as you can Shinku".

as he finished they hear loud sounds of Thunder, the Sailors looked around And one of them says "It's raining already, damnit", Shinku looks out the window and sees that the sky got instantly darker, the clouds were darker and heavy rain fell upon the sea, as he looks closer he can see the shadow of a large head in the distance, the bar was quiet for a moment, "What's happening?" the Chef asks, a sailor scratches his head "I have no idea sir, it probably just a normal storm", suddenly, they can hear an Ungodly howling roar. Shinku walks up to the Chef and touches his shoulder "Hey, I think its that Great Serpent you were talking about", the other men started to panic and run to their stations "Everyone, man the cannons!" the captain ordered, Shinku and the Chef run out to the main deck and look forward, the area seemed silent besides the rain, but suddenly the large Head swooped up and revealed itself as Jormungandr, the beast had 4 sharp fangs, downward horns on the side of its head, it's scales were as black as Midnight and it's eyes were a glowing Yellow. Shinku Unsheathes his Greatsword and walked towards it with a frown "Your not ruining my trip you vile snake" as it was about to attack he jumps up and cuts it's face, "It must be more durable" he says to himself, "Fire!" the captain said, 3 cannons were shot at the beast, only one of them was effective, Jormungandr screeched as it swam around, Shinku spots it appearing on the back, he sprints and shouts as he jumps up on it's head and attempts to stab it, the Serpent shakes him off but he was able to grab on to its body, the beast swam down into the sea in an attempt to get him off, Shinku held in his breath and hanged on tight, when he held on tight to his sword the Serpent jumped high up and Shinku was in the air, Jormungandr was charging up some sort of Lightning from its mouth, but before it can hit him his dark aura appeared. The helmet of the Suit of fury latched on his head and he roared, as he spins around Shinku was able to cut it's tail off, Jormungandr's lightning managed to hit half of the ship, killing most of the people inside, helanded on it's head and swung down on and cuts it vertically. As the beast was drowning back down Shinku reverted back to normal and dropped down on the remaining half of the ship, the rain was slowly fading away, Shinku looked around for any survivors "Hey, is anyone still alive!" he shouted, no one answered, all he could hear was the rain and thunder, he remembered the Chef that was friendly to him throughout his journey, he clenches his fist and slammed it on the remaining deck, a few minutes later he passes out, letting the rain hit his sleeping body.

*To be continued*


	3. A woman named Yomihime

30 Minutes later, the storm has stopped, the sunlight shines on Shinku's body as he still lays asleep, but the sound of birds in the sky began to awake him, he slowly opens his eyes to see a vast beach with palm trees and the nice blue sky welcoming him. "W-where am I, this must be the Land I'm looking for" he said in a tired tone, he looks below him to see sand slowing down his movement a little "Sand huh, I must be at a beach", he also looks forward to find a distant village nearby, as he walks around he notices different architecture than the empire, most of the buildings were wood and had lots of different decorations. Upon reaching the village many people looked at him suspiciously, "They must not be used to seeing someone like me, an outsider" he said to himself, he sees a Woman, long black hair with a dark cloak and hood, she had alluring Yellow eyes and carried a weird sword with a black blade. Shinku stares at her for a few seconds, thinking about what he should do "This woman seems calm, and that blade, I must be careful".

The woman looked back at him with a cold expression, and walk towards Shinku with her blade in hand "And who might you be, outsider?", he crosses his arms and looks slightly down at her, for she is a bit smaller than he is "I'm Shinku, I come from the land known as the Empire". She examined him for a bit and holds out her hand "I'm Yomihime, commander of the Tenrou Nation", she shakes his hand and sheathes her weapon "So why did you come here, to trade?", Shinku looked around "I came here because one of your ships attacked my land, and I want to see what this war is about so I can end it". Yomihime starting thinking for several seconds and looked back "You want to end this war, then I think you would be of use to me", Shinku froze and continued to listen to her soft words, she looks ahead at a large mountain "Now Shinku, we are in need of more troops in our forces, and you look like you can get stuff done, if your willing to help us, I'd be forever Grateful", Shinku shrugs and walked closer "Why should I help you if your troops attacked my land, I'd be a fool if I fall for any tricks up Anyone's sleeve". Yomihime started to Smile a bit, she turns around and looks into his eyes "I like your Intelligence, I'm sorry if we caused you trouble, we were simply desperate you see, how about we take a little walk and I'll explain more to you", her voice still remained calm, like she had everything under control, Shinku tilted his head, as that kind of voice reminded him of someone.

The both of them walked through many trees and sand as well as the bright sun making them sweat a bit, Shinku checked his surroundings, these trees were palm trees, something he has never seen before, "Now I hope that cleared things up a little, we are nearby our base" Yomihime explained, she looks at him as they walk towards the big eastern building "Here we are, now tell me Shinku, are you comfortable with joining my army, I know we may not look like much, but our spirit will guide us to victory someday". Shinku stops for a moment "Miss Yomihime, are you sure your not going to attack the Empire?", She nods "I will not attack it, I promise", Yomihime steps in front of him and gives him a warm smile "If you will help us, I will also promise to form an alliance with the Empire, I can give you anything, Food, money, women, anything you desire, as long as you join me Shinku", he scratches his head and nods "I don't think I'll be needing the Women, but the other stuff sounds good enough, besides, I have someone back home", Yomihime still smiled at his Loyalty and held her hand up "So, will you join me Shinku?", he thought about it for a while and shook her hand "Alright, I'll fight for you, Miss Yomihime" he said while nodding", "Excellent, it will be an honor having you be by my side", He looked at her happy expression and smiled back.

Yomihime lead him inside her base and showed him around, many of the soldiers looked upon him and stepped away, being intimidated by his looks and his Greatsword, they reached a training room and she looked forward "This is our training room, how about I get an idea of your strength, I want you to slay 3 of our toughest monsters we've kept here". Shinku nods and unsheathes his weapon "Alright", Yomihime stared at his blade, wondering how he is even able to wield anything like that, as 2 men opened the gates 3 Large tiger like beasts emerged from their slumber and pounced out, Shinku aimed at them and stood still for a moment, as all 3 of them ran at him at full speed, he dashes forward and cuts all of them in half with a single swing, their body parts fell on the floor and everyone was shocked and amazed, even Yomihime herself. She puts her hands on her hips "Splendid, I'm amazed at your raw power Shinku, and how can you carry such a thing like that?" she asked, Shinku turns around and looks at his Greatsword "I've been using bigger swords to train all my life, and maybe that helped me", he walks forward and sheaths it "Is there anything else you want to show me mam?" he asked.

Before she could answer a man with sleek hair and strange armor approached him "Those are some nice moves sir, but do you think you can really reach the Elite unit with just that?" he asked, Yomihime sighed and pushed him away lightly "Quiet Kyoukotsu, that's no way to treat an outsider, especially if he agrees to help our cause", the man known as Kyoukotsu pouts and stands still "Yes mam", She turns and leads Shinku out the door, leaving the man behind.

After being shown every room and district within the base, Shinku looks at Yomihime and asks "So what other Nation are you at war with?", She responds quietly "The Soukai nation, we've been at war with them for quite a while, but we always loose, this is the reason we need skilled troops", he looks down "Did you ever get a chance to have a victory?" he asked once more, the Woman sits down on a chair and thinks for a bit, "There was a time I slayed someone very skilled in their military, her name was Hinowa, after that Soukai started to lose its Morale, weakening them just enough to get the upper hand".

Yomihime begins to examine Shinku some more, his sword, his armor and his physic, once she finishes she looks straight at him "How about you be in my Elite Unit Shinku, you will be going on missions with me, and you will be able to sleep within the base, since the other's have to watch over the sea's they have to sleep outside", She continues and stands up "I believe I have some space for you in my room for the time being, it will be enough to support your needs". Shinku nods and crosses his arms "Alright, but what else do I need to know about the Soukai nation?" he asks, She sighs and looks down "a few days ago I have met another warrior who resembled Hinowa, she was actually the daughter of her and took her name".

"Really?" Shinku asked, Yomihime continued to inform him about Soukai "Indeed, I also stumbled upon a very skilled opponent, she was able to deflect my attack and she seems to be working with Hinowa", she looks at him "Remember her name, for you and I will eventually take her down", as she left Shinku stood for a while thinking about the recent events, and how he will end this war, he also gets a strange feeling about Yomihime herself, about her aura, he takes up a piece of paper and noticed that she had drawn a picture of Hinowa, a girl with red hair and blue eyes.

*To be continued*


	4. Easy Victory, Shinku outclasses Hinowa!

2 hours later the sky was getting darker, Shinku walks outside to see foot soldiers standing in line for weaponry, there stood the mysterious woman herself, Shinku approached Yomihime and held out his hand "What's going on?" he asked. She turned her head "We are getting ready for an attack on one of their bases fot supplies, I'd be happy if you could join", He slowly nods and crosses his arms, "So, where's the base at?" He asked once more. Yomihime looked at the map she held and pointed at it's direction "Its right here, at the middle of the Island, we should get there in a couple of minutes", she walked forward and everyone followed, Shinku also began to follow her, wondering what the other army has in store for them.

As they arrived deep in the forest, Shinku notices a large fortress nearby with reinforced walls, he noticed many Men standing on the front part of the gates, "Looks like we reached Shiranui forest" Yomihime explained, she walked forward and unsheathed her weapon, as soon as she pointed her weapon at the Fortress the men began to charge, understanding her command. She turned toward Shinku "I want you to Scout the area and make sure there are no enemy reinforcements" she commanded, Shinku shakes his head "Mam, scouting isn't my specialty, I'm much better at facing my enemies head on" he said in a serious tone, Yomi stopped for a moment then nodded "Alright, I'll scout then, but make sure no enemy remains".

She jumps away and runs past the fortress, going behind it, Shinku Unsheathes his Greatsword and walks forward, a Blond haired girl with a ponytail points at him and tells her teammates about him "There's someone out there, could they be an enemy?" she asked, Behind her stood Hinowa herself, her light red hair blowing in the wind, she looked closely at him with concern "I don't know, but lets stay back here and see what he can do before we confront him", her eyes widen as she realized Shinku was holding his Greatsword, "How can someone hold such a thing like that!?" she shouted very surprised, a few Soukai soldiers looked and viewed him as an enemy, charging at him while emitting war cry's, Shinku's face stayed calm as he easily cut through those men with ease. The 2 girls stood in complete shock, "H-how strong can he be!?" the Blond girl asked, Hinowa shook her head and rubbed her face "I don't know, but he looks like trouble", the other enemy soldiers looked at him, equally surprised, 5 of them charged, Shinku cuts 3 of them with one swing and 2 with the other, "These men seem Untrained" he said to himself in a quiet tone, "That guy looks Unstoppable!" one of the men shouted, the 50 men looked at Shinku and started to charge at him, Shinku gets ready and charges "You men will rest in pieces".

Splatters of blood spread through the battlefield as Shinku cleaved through the men attacking him, 10, 20, 30, their numbers were reducing quickly, the 20 men left spread and attacked at different times, Shinku kicked one man in the jaw with his knee, cutting him upwards and killing 10 of the men, the remaining soldiers decided to retreat into the fortress, afraid of the Titan before them. Hinowa was beyond amazed, she was shaking in fear, fear she hasn't felt ever since her match with Yomihime, "Tobari, this….man is a serious threat", the Blond girl named Tobari responded "I think your right, but…I think fighting him will be suicide" she said, Hinowa jumped down, she walked toward Shinku with her sword in hand, Shinku quickly remembers her, the girl he saw in the photo. "You must be Hinowa" he coldly said, her eyes grew wider when she heard her name, "Y-you know me, who are you?".

"I'm Shinku, I only know you because someone informed me about you, she said you were the girl who tried to fight her", Hinowa frowned, gripping her sword tightly, she pointed at him and called him out "You must be working for the Tenrou, for Yomihime, I will cut you down and show her how much I've improved!" she yells, Shinku examined her, her short hight, her fit body, and her sword stance, he gets in his stance "You seem quite skilled, but that stance, it looks like your following the basics of Swordsmanship, my mother tought me that long ago".

Hinowa gasped as she realized something, that's the same thing another girl told her before, she continued to stare at him for a moment and gets ready "Alright, prepare yourself!" she shouts as she runs forward at him, Shinku dodges her attack, he swings at her but she manages to roll away, she gets back up and looks back in anger "Damnit!", she continues to attack him, most of her attacks were blocked and dodged, Shinku remained calm and kicks her straight in the stomach, she coughed up blood and fell to the ground. Hinowa slammed her fist on the sand "I need more training, how can I expect to beat Yomihime like this!" she thought, "Hinowa!" Tobari shouted, she looks towards a guy with Dark hair "Suzumaru can you do something?" she asked him, he thinks for a bit and looks closely "Maybe, but I must be careful".

Shinku swings his sword, as Hinowa blocked she gets pushed bac k straight into a tree, she starts to cough up more blood, "His attacks, they are too monsterous to be considered normal, he must be a Master swordsman" she thought to herself, but then she began to think harder "but all those men he killed, they were highly trained, and he slayed them like nothing, not to mention their numbers, is he even human?", Hinowa gets back up and wipes the blood off her face, suddenly Suzumaru jumps in and attampts to cut Shinku's head off, even though he did make a small cut on the back of his neck, Shinku quickly turns around and punches him straight in the face, kicking him away, Shinku feels the cut on his neck and looks at the blood, he noticed there was a small amount of purple "Poison?" he said to himself, "Good thing I'm immune, Since I was a member of the Elite Seven, I should be Immune to most of them", he looks at the other person who tried to kill him and shakes his head "Nice move, but from what I can tell, you need more training". Suzumaru quickly gets back up and attacks, only for his attack to be parried, Shinku quickly gets out his knife and stabs him in the knee, he then kicks him back down, hoping that will hinder him from getting back up, "Leave him alone!" Hinowa furiously shouted as she blindly charges at him, Shinku clashes with her, it sends her flying back once again.

Tobari decides to jump in and she attempts to stab him in the back, Shinku instinctively dodges and punches her Gut, "H-how is he so strong" Hinowa thought, Shinku cuts the blond on the arm and pushes her back with his shoulder, "They must be too severely wounded to fight now" Hinowa said to herself, she attempts hand to hand combat by throwing a punch at him, he catches her fist and kicks her stomach once again. he drops his Greatsword for a second and begins punching her back, with every hit the girl tried, Shinku blocked and countered, Shinku had learned Hand to Hand both from his Mother and Gozuki, once the little scuffle was over Shinku remained the victor and kicks her back down on the sand, he grabs his Greatsword and and thinks for a while "You know, I think I'll leave them alive, they genuinely seem like good people, i don't want to look like a villain" Shinku said to himself, as he sheathed his weapon he could see tears in Hinowa's eyes, violent, intense tears.

"You know, you guys have a lot to learn, and I'm willing to let you grow" he said, Tobari looked back with concern "Really sir, you aren't gonna kill us?" she asked, Shinku shakes his head "I'm not going to kill you, you all seem like nice people, I don't want to become a monster, since I have done some bad things in the past before". He sighed and turns around, but as soon as he was going to leave he heard an angry shout "Hey!", Hinowa stood up, her bruises still remained, she looked at her wounded friends and started to sob lightly, she looks back at Shinku with Intense Hatred, pointing at him "I don't care if you want redemption or whatever, if anyone hurts my friends I won't forgive!", she runs to him and tries to punch him, he bocks but doesn't hit her back. The girl started to rapidly punch his stomach, but she was just hurting herself due to his armor "Hinowa, please stop" Tobari asked, Suzumaru slowly recovers and held out his hand "We are no match for him, and since he's letting us live we should be thankful for that". Shinku stepped backwards and watched Hinowa as she pants and sobs, she begins to stare at him "If you ever show up again, I will make sure you will regret that soon, you hear me, if I ever see your face again I will fucking cut you down!", Shinku started to turn his cold face into a remorseful one, he never thought a battle would turn out like this, he felt like helping them, but he was unable to, he simply walked away into the sunset, Shinku slightly looks back one more time, he gets a flashback of Himself screaming as Danger beasts held him down in Akame's defection from the Empire, he viewed Hinow…as himself, abandoned, bruised, left to die, he looks away with a sad expression.

Meanwhile in the Soukai nation, the team had returned to their base, an elderly wise man welcomed them "So, were you successful?" he asked, Hinowa nods, for the most part yes Elder, we were able to beat most of the men, but there was one person we couldn't outmatch, even will all of us combined". The elder touched his chin in Interest, he looks to see Hinowa clenching her fist "Soon, I will Kill him" she muttered, "Was our Friend successful in scouting the area?" he asked, Hinowa nods "Yes sir, she did really well, I'm glad we found her on that shore, or else I wouldn't have been trained further in Swordsmanship". "So, who is this seemingly unstoppable person your talking about?" he asked further, Tobari holds up her index finger, explaining the situation "There is this guy named Shinku, he seems to be Working with Yomihime, he killed 40 men by himself with no difficulty whatsoever!" she said excitingly, "He also carries a huge sword, the size of a fully grown man" Suzumaru adds to the conversation, "We were beaten pretty badly, but luckily he spared us, he said he wanted to see us grow" Tobari says. Hinowa still stared at the floor, Tobari goes to comfort her "Its ok Hinowa, I'm sure if he was on our side he would definitely help us, considering he let us live", Hinowa shakes her head, still holding a grudge towards him "He's working with my mother's killer, that's another reason why I Hate him" she explained, The Elder looked at her and held out his hand "Hinowa, just because he's on the enemies side doesn't mean he is evil, he may be a kind young man misguided by our enemies", Susumaru touches her shoulder "Yeah, he could help us if we convince him", it took a moment for her to think about the events, but her Hatred still blinded her, she just walks away to her room, "Poor Hinowa, I hope she'll be ok" he said concerned for her, Tobari lays down, relaxing on the floor "Anyways, I hope out missions will go as successful as this one" she said while yawning, Suzumaru looks around, looking for someone "Has our friend returned from the scout?" he asked, he then heard the door creek open "I'm here" a calm and collected voice said.

*To be continued*


	5. A new battle

"I severely lowered their numbers, but they managed to retreat" Shinku informed her while keeping his arms crossed, Yomihime still had her composed expression but he could tell she must be disappointed, she simply nods and rests her head on the palm of her hand "I see, don't worry, we'll get them next time, I sure hope". Shinku nods as well and starts to walk away, "Wait, I'd like to know you better" she called him back, he turns around curiously "You want to know about me?" then she replied "Of coarse, its good to know about my soldiers", Shinku sits down near her as he waits for her questions.

Yomihime crosses her fingers and looks into his eyes "Please tell me a little about your past, how you got so strong, its very intriguing", he begins to looks down a bit, remembering his past "Well…when I was a little boy, I lived a decent life, my father took care of me, but..i never seen my birth mother before, at 7 me, my father, and a carriage driver were attacked by bandits when we were going to the city". Yomihime leaned closer, her face looking a bit sad from hearing his misfortune, Shinku continues his story, holding on to a cup of water as he explains "After that I was left alone, there was no one to help, the rain and thunder made it worse, but I was lucky that someone saved me, a little girl was able to rescue me, she gave me the name…Shinku, and she became my Mother".

He continued as he took a sip of his drink "She took me to another building and introduced me to an Assassin group called the elite seven, who were also children at the time, we grew up together and I was able to train, sharpening my skills as a Swordsman, even though we were suppose to be Assassins I wanted to go my own path". Yomihime began to smile, "Is there something about your mother you want to share?" she asked, Shinku nodded, he slowly looked back up, seeing the fond memories he had with Akame in his brain "No thanks, I don't want to overwhelm myself…", she pats his shoulder "It's ok, she must mean a lot to you then", she stood up and turned around "Anyways, we got to think of another plan, another battle may take place soon, for the meantime try knowing more about the land" she said.

Meanwhile at the beach, Shinku is sitting on the sand, watching the waves and the birds high in the orange sky, "I wonder how Mother is doing, trying to cure her curse" he thinks to himself, he then remembers about Kurome "And, also Aunt, I hope she isn't too worried, Wave should keep her safe though". Shinku looks in the distance at the shore, he starts to feel a dark presence near him, he gets up and looks around "I sense something, something ominous", he then hears something come out of the ocean, turning around to see a Humanoid fish like Beast with blue scales, sharp claws, teeth, as well as a normal fishes head, it began to slowly walk towards Shinku but he quickly unsheathes his weapon and cuts the beast in half "Fish like Danger beast, I never encountered these before, they must be connected to that serpent". He puts his sword away and makes sure no more come out "Whatever it is, I'm sure it wasn't alone", he then walks back into the city, looking at the wooden buildings and the sky becoming night, the city was strangely quiet while having a few amount of people outside, "This land really is strange" he thought.

Shinku continues walking back to the base, thinking about what is next to come, there is a good chance the coming battles will get progressively large in size, he clenches his fist, looking at the large mountains in the distance "I must end this war".

The next day had arrived, Shinku and the Tenrou armor walked forward to Shiranui fortress, as he looks forward he notices the Fortress is close to a beach, Yomihime sighed as she sat down near him "Our forces fought here before and failed, I hope we can win this time" she said quietly, Shinku crosses his arms and looks at the ocean "Mam, I think I found a type of Beast near the ocean, I believe that more of them might try to attack us", she looks back at him and the ocean with concern "Really huh, we'll kill those freaks if they get close to us, what do you call them in your land anyways?" she asked, Shinku looks forward "We called them Danger Beasts".

The hundreds of soldiers from both sides began to clash, Yomihime began to notice some of the Soldiers there, a guy with black hair with a ponytail on the top, Hinowa and Tobari, she stood up and points forward at the battle "We will be taking on some of the enemy soldiers and Hinowa's team together", Shinku nods and the 2 of them ran closer to the battle. Shinku began cleaving through enemy soldiers, Yomihime watched his performance and started killing her share of enemies, as he carves through the enemy forces Shinku notices 5 figures emerging from the ocean, Humanoid beings wearing full plate blue and purple armor, they also seem to carry swords and spears, they were as tall as 7 foot. Shinku frowned and watched as they walk on the sand of the beach "This doesn't seem like an ordinary group of Sea Danger beasts, they must have an Established military" he thought to himself, as he turns back around he sees Hinowa charge straight at him, he managed to block her attack instinctively "Again huh, look….i don't want to kill you", she responds with multiple strikes hitting against his blade "It doesn't matter, you're the enemy, you must fall!", he sighs and looks back at the Danger beasts "You see those over there?", Hinowa looks at the direction and is shocked by the armored Beings "W-what are those?".

Shinku steps back "Danger Beasts, I suggest you stop chasing after bigger foes while your still inexperienced", she felt insulted by his words and pouted as she walked forward "I see, I will stand and watch your performance", he was surprised at her response, he slowly looks back at her "Alright, now I'm warning you, you don't want to mess with these threats at your current level, its best to train until your ready".

He begins to spring to the beach, Hinowa began to follow him and they get closer to the Beasts, these armored behemoths looked straight at Shinku, staring at him, Yomihime sees the Monsters and watches as Shinku walks towards them while holding his Greatsword with one arm, resting the blade on his left pauldron. One of them began to sprint at him with it's Sword, Shinku shouts and clashes with it, he swings at it's legs, managing to cut the legs off and swings vertically at it's head, killing it instantly, Shinku notices the Lesser sea Beasts also emerged from the ocean, they roared and ran straight towards him. Hinowa watched as Shinku tore through some of the lesser ones and slayed 2 of the bigger ones "He….he really is Experienced, I need to get stronger, if I'm going to defeat Yomihime and eventually him" she thought to herself, suddenly a lesser beast jumped at Hinowa, she quickly dodges and kills it "That was close", Yomihime notices some of the beasts began reaching the battlefield, killing both Soukai and Tenrou soldiers, Shinku began cutting through the beasts, slaying the armored ones with minor difficulty, but little did he know, that's not all they had in store for him.

*To be continued*


End file.
